coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8382 (9th May 2014)
Plot Owen cleans some of his tools in preparation for selling them to raise funds. Carla sets off to bring Peter back home while Leanne is nervous about what will happen. Anna is putting off talking to Owen about her "arrangement" with Phelan but Roy encourages her not to delay. Gary returns from fitting out a shoe shop in Preston and tells Izzy he'll be collecting his cash wages at dinner time. Peter arrives back in a positive frame of mind though still feeling raw. Julie organises a cheque presentation for the 5K run to be photographed by the Weatherfield Gazette and asks Izzy to bring the cash in. Maddie’s downbeat as she and Sophie set off to say goodbye to Ben. Sally wishes her all the best and gives her some sweets for Ben. Izzy is frantic when Gary tells her the cash office is closed until Monday and tries unsuccessfully to borrow money from Katy. Peter is hurt that he never heard from Simon while he was in rehab. Carla asks Leanne to bring him round. Jenna and Andrea fuss and bicker over Lloyd while nagging him about changing his lifestyle. He's touched when Steve offers to give up fags and booze to help him give up too though he refuses him. Owen sells his tools. Anna asks for a quiet night in with just the two of them. Tracy talks about engagement party venues but Tina suggests with her lack of friends she should use the phone box outside instead. Izzy hands Julie the remaining cash and she starts to count it out. Leanne arrives without Simon. Peter doesn't blame his son for not wanting to see him. The journalist arrives at Underworld for the charity presentation and introduces herself to Izzy outside the factory. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Journalist - Martina Horrigan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Lloyd Mullaney's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter arrives back from rehab and asks to see Simon; Izzy takes over £300 from charity money before giving it to Julie; and Maddie sets off to say goodbye to Ben. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,860,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Sean Tully (about Carla Barlow): "I'd turn to drink if I had to live with that." Category:2014 episodes